


I'm only human, after all

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Bleeding Effect, This is a writing exercise to help with my writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: Ui was just trying to complete a mission. She hadn't expected to encounter a group of Dinosaur knights.





	I'm only human, after all

"Away, you demon!"

Mio screamed as she felt the hot, burning ashes hit her. Her face exploded in pain. As she scrapped the burning substance off, she glared.

She felt the flames burning and flickering around her. The heat was intense. Mio sucked in a breath, coughing on smoke, as she stared at her father.

She felt his heartbeat through the special sense he'd taught her to use. She unsheathed her blade, once his and now hers. He'd set the fire, claiming that a "youkai" had followed him home earlier and wanted to kill him for the location of an artifact. 

..

Koh had distracted himself from thinking about the outsiders he'd encountered earlier by training with his friends. They'd been joking around after training, Koh teasing Asuna until she threw him against a cliff.

When he rolled his neck to get rid of the stiffness, he thought he saw something odd near the temple. A dark shape that quickly disappeared. He mentioned it to Melt and Asuna.

They scanned the area.

“Guys, I think there's someone up in that tree near the temple.” Asuna said.

Koh looked up to see a person, probably around the same age as them, perched in a tree that hung over the cliff near the temple like a bird. They wore a dark jacket and hood with dark pants and boots. None of them could make out the person's face.

“We should follow that person and figure out what they're doing.” Melt suggested.

Koh nodded. “Good idea.”

The three of them watched the person move, jumping from the tree to the wall of the temple. The person started scaling the wall like a squirrel running up a tree trunk and scrambled in through a small hole in the wall. 

“We need to tell our Masters that someone snuck into the temple.” Asuna said.

“Masters, someone snuck into the temple!”

“What?”

They quickly explained what they'd seen. Koh followed the others into the temple.

…

Javier leaned against a wall of the temple, the wall glowing golden at his touch. He leaned over and vomited before collapsing on the floor.

“Oh my God, Javier!” Stephanie said frantically. She ran over to him. “Javier!”

Ui stared in shock at her teammate. It must be the artifact doing this.

“Intruder! Show yourself!” A voice called from further down the corridor behind them.

Ui exchanged a worried look with Tomo. He motioned for her to move. “Go, Ui. Me and Stephanie will handle anyone who comes after us.” He said. Ui nodded and started free running along the stone beams that led deeper down into the temple.

As she turned a corner and encountered a door, she felt bile rising up in her stomach. Ui reached out and placed her hand on a pulsing gold circle on the wall. The door opened and she ran through.

Everything went smoothly until she got to the final chamber. It was a circular room made of black stone. The walls emitted a golden glow as she entered the room, strange symbols lining the walls, floor, and ceiling and flitting through the air. A set of stairs led up to a pedestal.

Ui's vision blurred as she leaned over and vomited. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

She heard footsteps and turned around. Ui unsheathed her hidden blade. Two shadowy figures approached her. Makoto and Jiro Ichinose. Her ancestor, Mio Ichinose's older brother and father, respectively. They were wearing the dark gray assassin robes they'd worn when they'd first arrived in the chamber. 

The memory of Mio having to kill her father came back to her. She wasn't sure if she could fight them again.

"Stay back!" Ui spat, scrambling backwards toward the pedestal. She looked over her shoulder. The artifact was here.

It looked exactly like what Mio had seen when she'd found the chamber in 1543. It was a golden sphere with lines on it, about the size of a small melon. It seemed to glow as Ui stared at it.

" _Leave this place, intruder!_ "

" _Why are you here? You can't hope to resist the artifact's power. I have seen it control people's minds. Turn brother against sister and mother against daughter. I have seen whole villages destroyed because of it._ "

" _There's something in my eye!_ "

" _To-san, the artifact is...talking to me._ "

Ui clutched at her head as the voices swamped her. She screamed. She felt hands grabbing at her and slashed at them. "Stay...stay away from me! Stop tormenting me! Please!" She pleaded.

..

Koh and Master Red ran after the person, following her deeper into the temple, past the chamber where the Dinoknights slumbered and into a different part further down.

The rooms and corridors turned into smooth black stone cut into cubes and rectangular prisms. Arches made of the same black stone led to other rooms. The ceiling rose much higher than the rest of the temple's ceiling did. Everything looked like it was made for much larger beings. Kou felt tiny next to everything in the temple, like he and his master were intruding on something ancient, unknown, and abandoned.

“Master,” Koh said.

“Hmm?”

“What is this part of the temple? I've never heard of anything like this being a part of it.”

Master Red shrugged. “I don't know, Koh. I've never seen or heard of this part either. Maybe we should bring it up with the elders when we get out of here.”

Koh nodded.

As the intruder stopped in a room, they followed her inside.

“W-what is this place?” Koh said, staring around in awe at the glowing symbols and patterns everywhere in the chamber. Master Red elbowed him and pointed out the intruder ahead of them.

She swayed on her feet before leaning over and vomiting, blood running from her nose. She stared at them. "Stay back!" She spat. A small blade unsheathed from a bracer on her wrist.

They raced over. Master Red pulled her hood off her head. Koh recognized her. It was the girl he'd seen in the forest earlier.

The girl scrambled backwards, bumping into the pedestal.

Koh felt something curling around in his stomach, his vision becoming blurred as he looked up at the pedestal at the far end of the room. The symbols changed to Japanese kanji. “What is that?”

The girl fell to her knees, covering her ears. She screamed. "Stay...stay away from me! Stop tormenting me! Please!"

“I don't know.” His mentor said, his tone wary. He looked as uncomfortable as Koh felt. “We should leave. Now.”

Koh nodded, hoisting the girl onto his back, despite her kicking and screaming. They brought the girl outside of the temple. Her allies had already been caught; a man in his late twenties, a boy in his late teens, and a Chinese woman who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties.

..

Ui woke up in a strange place.

“Are these two intruders going to be well enough to be brought before the elders, Kai? I'd rather not have to have two separate trials.” A woman said.

“They're fine. The blood loss was minor and they just need to rest. They should be well enough to go to trial by this afternoon, Master Pink.” The healer, Kai, replied.

Ui turned to see Javier awake, lying in a bed next to her. His jacket was removed. “Ui, you're awake.” He said quietly in English.

She nodded. “I saw the artifact, Javier.” She told him.

Javier's eyes widened in surprise. “Really? That's great. We should report to Eric, Stephanie, and Tomo as soon as we get out of here.” He looked worried despite his attempt at a smile.

"Are you okay?"

Ui shook her head. "The Bleeding Effect kicked in when I entered the chamber."

..

“We saw something strange while chasing after one of the intruders, elder.” Master Red informed the head of the Ryusoul tribe. “We saw an odd part of the temple while we were following one of them. It looked to be made of black stone. There was this room with odd symbols everywhere and a pedestal with an object of some kind on it.”

The leader frowned. “Did you or your squire get a good look at the object?”

Master Red shook his head. “No, neither of us did. Do you know anything about this?”

The tribe leader, an old man with wrinkled skin and a slightly hunched back, didn't respond.

Koh stood next to Melt and Asuna as they listened to the report. He still felt light headed from being in that odd room. It felt like something had been watching him since then.

" _Leave the artifact here, Mio. I promise, I'll keep it safe from Templars._ "

" _Keep it safe, Daimu._ "

He swayed on his feet as the voices rang out. Where were they coming from? He, Asuna, Melt, their Masters, and the tribe elder were the only ones in the room. He didn't know of anyone called Mio or Daimu.

“Koh,” Asuna said, grabbing his wrist. “Are you alright? We can leave if you're not.”

He nodded. “Yeah. I think I need to leave for a bit.”

Koh, Melt, and Asuna snuck off.

“Kai told Master Pink that the intruders would be fine later this afternoon. How about we go see them and ask them questions?” Asuna suggested.

Melt shook his head. “I don't know if we're allowed to do that.”

Koh shrugged. “Might as well find out.”

..

At the trial later, none of the intruders answered the questions asked. Koh was getting annoyed. These outsiders had infiltrated the temple and refused to tell them why. They acted weird and had fought back when apprehended. He took out his ryusoulken and used one of the Ryusouls, pointing the attack at the girl who he'd encountered.

**_Answer soul!_ **

The girl, Ui, swayed slightly before standing. She looked around. Her expression shifted from stoic to fearful before settling as angry. She glared at the Ryusoulgers.

"Vá para o diabo!" She swore in Japanese accented Portuguese.

"Ui!" The Chinese woman snapped, glaring at her. "Watch your tongue!"

"Why are you here? Why did you sneak into the temple?" Master Blue asked.

Ui grinned in an unfriendly way, her eyes changing from brown to gold. "I'm here for the artifact that was hidden underneath the forest 470 years ago."

..

Master Red woke up in a hospital room. The man who'd followed him and Koh into the temple, Tomo Sakagawa, was sitting in a chair near the hospital bed.

"I see you've woken up." Tomo said.

"Where the hell am I and where is Koh?" Master Red demanded.

Tomo smirked. He was unfazed by Master Red's threat. "Don't worry, your trainee is fine." 

Master Red tried to get up but Tomo pushed him back down onto the bed. "The doctor said you need to rest for at least a day." Tomo said sternly.

..

Asuna watched as a man wearing jeans, a somewhat baggy looking black hoodie, and a t-shirt with a picture of a dragon on it, came over to Stephanie and Eric.

She strained to hear what they were talking about.

"I thought you and your cell were supposed to deal with all the templar agents and their reinforcements, Akihiko." Stephanie grumbled, glaring at the other man.

The man pulled his hood down to reveal that he was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and had short black hair. He looked to be in his late twenties. "I did do that, Chiu. Me and Kenji tracked them down and killed them all _after_ we evacuated the civilians from the area." He glared at Stephanie as he took a step toward her.

"Sasaki-san," Tomo said, holding up his hands. "Calm down. You followed orders. That was enough. Go return to Osoroshii Baba in Tokyo."

Akihiko turned and left the hospital.

Asuna came over. "Who was that?" She asked Ui.

Ui frowned, glaring at the spot where Akihiko had disappeared. "That was a member of one of the Assassin cells in Tokyo, Sasaki Akihiko. Him and his younger brother, Kenji, are assholes. Kenji is a reckless piece of shit."

..

The Ryusoulgers and their masters were driven back to the hotel the Assassins were staying at in Tokyo a few hours later.

They'd had to rent out two extra rooms for them.


End file.
